conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic
|combatant2= Republic of Cascadia Union of Everett United States NATO Indochinese DR |commander1= Tranh Chup-yar ---- Yasukiyo Ôuchi |commander2= William Ledigh Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Jason M. Harris Barack Obama Anders Fogh Rasmussen |strength1= Vietnamese Liberation Army 1,850,000 ---- 1st Elite Air Wing 122 |strength2= United States First Fleet 586,040 (excluding sailors) Cascadian Robotic Army 150,000 Cascadian Air Force 100 RC Vine-01 Fighters Everetti Military 25,000 Navy crew, 200,000 Marines, 1.75 million HADv2, 50 PSF, 5,000 Militant Forces, 2,500 Air Force (250 superiority fighters, 600 other aircraft) United States Armed Forces 175,000 Troops Italian Army 15,000, Spanish Army 9,000, French Navy 10,000, Commonwealth Forces 15,000 Canadians, 2,000 New Zealand, 30,000 Australian, Coalition Forces Malaysian Army 128,000, Iraqistan Armed Forces, 100,000, Vietnamese Army 484,000, Thai Army 306,000 |casualties1= |casualties2= |notes= Both sides celebrated victory after the peace signing. }} The Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic, (known as the Siege of Yarphei in the United States. Operation: Smiling Buddha in Everett, NATO and the United States) was an invasion of the Yarphese homeland. The United States First Fleet, under command of Admiral Dick Richardson left its home naval base in Chile in the afternoon of February 6, 2010. The fleet arrived near Yarphei on the night of February 7, 2010. In addition, Cascadian SADv1 droids from February 4 were also have been reported to be participating in secret assassinations. At approximately midnight in Yarphei, February 9th, the global coalition force of combined NATO, Iraqistani, Commonwealth forces, Everetti, United States, Cascadian, Malaysian, Thai and Indochinese forces commenced the official ground invasion of the Grand Yarphese Republic with an expected additional reinforcements to arrive within days from NATO, Everett and Iraqistan. The Indochinese Front commenced invasion of Yarphei an hour later, commencing naval and air bombardment of Saigon, with ground troops entering combat along the Indochinese/Yarphei border with aid from U.S. Marines, Canadian forces and New Zealand forces. Along the Malaysian Front, Malaysian troops aided by Everetti Marines, Australia armed forces, United States forces, NATO and Iraqistani troops begun to force across the border of Malaysia into Yarphei, entering heavy combat. Air strikes led by Everett, New Zealand, Australian, the United States and Cascadia (as well as some NATO bombings) began against Yarphese border armies, with the bulk of the bombings taken by New Zealand or Cascadia against military bases. Timeline of Events February 7 *Everetti Naval vehicles continue to arrive in Chennai and Madras, India and Darwin, Australia. *Australian forces build in Darwin with naval vessels preparing for deployment. *United States aircraft carriers appear off the coast of India, joining with Everetti forces. *The United States First Fleet arrives miles off the coast of Yarphei. February 8 *Late at night, Tranh Chup-yar City is rocked by a large explosion. Tranh Chup-yar's palace is leveled by a PDS laser blast. Not long later, Everetti Intel confirms Tranh was not inside the palace at the time. **Everetti stealth fighters commense airstrikes on targets in Singapore. Everetti and United States ground troops land in Malaysia, joining Malaysian forces, preparing for an invasion of southern Yarphei. **Australian naval craft land forces in Malaysia, joining Everetti and US forces. **Malaysia declares war on Yarphei. *US Naval craft arrive off the coast of Indochina along with Canadian and New Zealand forces. *Iraqistani and NATO forces previously working in the Somali region arrive off the coast of Yarphei near Phuket along with Italian and Spanish naval craft. *Cascadian, Malaysian and Australian cruise missiles pelt Tranh Chup-yar City and Saigon in response to the attacks on London and Birmingham. **Everetti fighter bomber craft drops bombs and missiles over Yarphese legislative capitols including Singapore primarily. Everetti troops along with Australian, NATO, Iraqistani and Malaysian forces prepare for commensing the official ground invasion, positioning themselves at key Malaysian/Yarphese border spots. *Battle of Châu Thành - Begins *Cascadian intercepting satellites ram themselves into Yarphese satellites, bringing them down over Yarphei. One satellite lands next to Saigon. *The Federation Air Forces 1st Elite Air Wing is deployed to Tranh Chup-yar City to keep order and protect Federation citizens. **Everetti aircraft are alerted to the presence of EAF forces in the air. The Department of Defense requests cooperation with the EAF to avoid accidental conflict between Everetti and Federation air forces. *Several special forces teams are launched by the United States First Fleet to carry out missions in Yarphei. *Indochina and Thailand declare war on Yarphei, joining the global coalition. *Cascadian airplanes bomb Cậi-døi Platform, with as much as a quarter of the platform rendered useless. Just two hours later, New Zealand planes also complete bombing raid on the platform. February 9 *Everetti, NATO and other forces retreat from the vicinity of the Cai Doi Platform. The night sky over the Cai Doi region is lit up with a large mushroom cloud. U.S. naval sensors detect a 24 kiloton explosion at the center of the platform. Everetti naval forces commense an invasion of the Gulf of Thailand, sending ships toward Tranh Chup-yar City. Coalition navies follow Everett into the gulf. Heavier air strikes in Tranh Chup-yar City and Saigon break out. *Thankfully, authorities on the Tár Û́r (Ca Mau Peninsula), who were able to detect the planes by radar, were able to evacuate the platform's 128,000 military personnel (and several weapons) before the explosion. The authorities send out several ships and air force planes to overtake the Everetti invasions of Tranh Chup-yar City. Tranh Chup-yar declares the Grand Yarphese Republic will not hold back on the use of any WMDs salvaged from the platform. *Cascadia sends 80,000 droids to prevent the overtake of Everetti invasions of Tranh Chup-yar City. Australian air raids are conducted over Tranh Chup-yar City and Saigon. *Indochinese forces creep closer to Saigon, Singapore is declared liberated, "for now". Cascadian and Malaysian forces fortify the city for Yarphese retaliation. *Battle of Châu Thành - Ends *Large hailstones, thunder, and snow pelt the line between Yarphei and Indochina along with sub-freezing temperatures. They are obviously not natural. Indochinese forces retreat to a base in Nha Trang for appropriate garments. *Cascadian droids attempt to capture Weather control stations in North Yarphei. Only two are captured, are currently attempting to stop the hail. They manage to raise the temperature to about 0 Celsius and weaken the hail. February 10 *New Cascadian Weather planes fly along the Indochinese side of the border, stopping the hail completely and returning the temperature to about 15 Celsius. Indochinese troops with help from Cascadian and Australian troops cross the border and head for Saigon. *Another squadron of planes from New Zealand conduct an air raid over Bangkok, then turn and head for Tranh Chup-yar City on the return. *20,000 Cascadian droids fly into Singapore and aid in the fortifications as they ready for more expansion into Yarphei. February 14 *Calgary Conference - Peace signed by all sides. **''United States First Fleet'' returns to Chile. See Also *World War III (FW) *2010 Yarphese War Category:Wars Category:FW Storage